Cooking
Cooking is eventually a very important part of experience in Rune Factory Frontier whether it is for winning the affection of a certain maiden, making money, or for supplies necessary for dungeon survival. For some quick time saving ideas see: Cooking Tips The Kitchen and Kitchen Area Starting out, the player can buy a kitchen for the kitchen area with enough money from Lute on Holiday. This first kitchen is basic and unable to handle all recipes. To buy larger kitchens beyond this starter kitchen, the player must invest in a larger kitchen area by talking to Kross. This will cost Gold and Lumber. Once the area has been enlarged in the style the player prefers you will be able to buy subsequently larger kitchens (Remember to save in your journal before modifying your kitchen space so you can reload if you want to see the styles without committing to the style. To reload, simply access the wii menu and reset the software after saving) The different kitchens, appliances, and their costs See: Household Upgrades Recipes There are many recipe books available for purchase from Selphy, who resides at the Rune Archives. The first recipe book available is Quick-Step Cooking, which is availabe for free (see Getting Started). There are 2, 4, and 6 ingredient recipes ranging from skill levels 1 to 99; Each have different values and effects which increase with the level of quality. Recipes Recipes (by Status effect) Recipes can have other beneficial effects such as increasing attack, HP, defense, magic, elemental attack, status attack, elemental defense and status defense. Recipes (by Attack Increase) Recipes (by Max HP Increase) Recipes (by Defense Increase) Recipes (by Magic Increase) Recipes (by Elemental Attack) Recipes (by Status Attack) Recipes (by Elemental Resistance) Recipes (by Status Defense) Easy Cooking Skill A collection of recipes that only require up to 2 ingredients and the ingredients cost nothing beside RP to gain. Also, for those who do not wish to purchase the recipe books, the skill level needed to create these items is almost exact or at least 6 levels below. Note:* Can be obtained from a dungeon. .** Ingredient has to be cooked first to be obtained. . .*** Seasonal ingredient that can be obtained from the cornucopia trees (hammer required). One-Item Recipes for RP recovery It's worth noting that the RP gain increases by 20% of the level 1 value for each level gained. A Level 1 Cherry Jam is worth 100, a Level 2 Cherry Jam is worth 120, Level 3 is 140. Level 10 is 280. A Level 1 Marron Glace is 125, Level 2 is 150. Level 10 is worth 350 You can get level 9/10 cherries and chestnuts by visiting the cornucopia trees in Spring and Summer respectively. Other than that, many fish can be used as sashimi ingredients, and are the other type of item you can easily get at higher levels to turn into high level meals. Raw Food Ingredients There are a number of ingredients that can be obtained either by fishing, farming, or dungeon exploration. When consumed raw they give a small bonus of either HP, RP, or a small status effect. These bonuses can be increased depending on the level of quality or if they are cooked, with the latter giving the greater gain. See : Item List. Ingredients (by Rune Point Recovery) Ingredients that restore Rune Points go here. (please organize by lowest gain to greatest gain) Ingredients (by Health Point Recovery) Ingredients that restore health Points go here. (please organize by lowest gain to greatest gain) Ingredients (by Status Effect) Ingredients that affect status go here. (please organize by lowest gain to greatest gain) Category:Guides